Fall
by Tsubasa504
Summary: Random stories, not connected to each other and they have to do with death in some form or way. Read and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I know its been forever since I wrote. I apologize but like with everyone else life caught up with me and I have been kept very busy. I am glad to be able to get this story out for Christmas and I hope all you readers enjoy it.**

**As for Owned and my other stories they are currently kept on Hiatus until I have more time.**

His footsteps where an unnatural rhythm as he rushed through the empty corridors turning corner after corner. It was exhaustion that finally slowed him; exhaustion both mentally and physically. A trail of blood followed him like a faithful dog, every step of the way he took. All was not his, some was of the peoples whose life he had just taken, and some though was from the many cuts and bullet wounds and any other injury he had sustained. Injuries both new and old given to him by the people whom after so long he had finally been able to kill. Just now to be stopped by the maze of a building he had been condemned in. He wasn't sure where he was, he just continued turning corners after corners never reaching an end or exit.

It must have been hours now since his escape, hours ago since he took the first man's life and many hours since that he continued his killing. He had been unrelentless; killing one after the other. How many had it been? 10? 50? 100? He was not sure, it had all happened so fast and then nothing. They where all dead now, the people who had spent so many months torturing him, humiliating him and breaking him.

Now only the pain remained, to remind him of every step of the way what he had become, what he had been through; the torture, the betrayal. Why had it surprised him when MI6 sold him out? Why had it hurt him, when death would not come to him, but to everyone else; Tom, Jack, James, some random stranger he knew not. Why could they die and not him?

He sagged, his body finally giving up, and he collapsed uselessly against the wall. Sinking down in a heap on the ground, he was a big mess of blood and ragged clothes. He knew he was dying and for once he was not afraid of it. For a fleeting moment he wondered what he must look like, his brown eyes so dead and empty, a face so completely emotionless it might have been carved in stoned, if not for the many scares that littered it, showing a history of pain, sadness and fear. He couldn't remember what he once had looked like all those years ago, at thirteen he had felt so invisible, so carefree. He knew that was what he had felt, but he could not remember what that feeling had felt like. The only thing he felt now was tired.

His hand loosened the hold on the gun he had been clutching in his hand, letting it now fall uselessly to the floor. His head raising to look straight forward, too tired to do anything else. And his eyes, which had been empty for so long gained a small since of humanity as they widened slightly at the sight in front of them.

"Snow." Alex whispered in amazement.

He watched the big window in front of him as the snow outside fell lightly covering the world in a blanket of diamonds.

He could hear it now. Now that everything was silent. He could hear the distant Christmas bells ringing.

The brown eyes continued to just stare out the window, watching the snow. Then with slow painful movements his hand found the gun taking its familiar grip and raising his arm. Barely able to raise his arm high enough for what it was needed for before he pulled the trigger and let his hand drop usulessly back to the ground.

The crack of the gun and the crack of the window breaking echoed throughout the complex. But no one would hear it for everyone who had once occupied the building were now dead.

Fresh cold air rushed in, seeping its cold into every corner. But Alex seemed to feel none of this as his eyes softened and a small upturn of his lip was the only indication of a smile forming.

He sat there breathing the fresh air. How long had it been? How long since he had seen the outside world? How long since he had gazed at the sky? Which had now turning dark blue as the sun set and the world was getting ready for night. How long had it been since he had breathed fresh air? Had it been days? Months? Or was it now years?

His eyes slowly lost their life as he sat there alone with the cold winter winds blowing in through the broken window and the music of the Christmas bells still chiming.

"Merry Christmas Jack." He whispered as his breath stuttered to a halt.

Merry Christmas…

**And no Alex did not kill himself he simply shot the window to feel the fresh air. He died from injuries. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**-Tsubasa- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Moments:**

It was in a single moment that their eyes caught each other from across the plate form of the train station.  
But in that single moment I understood the stranger more then I could have known my best friend.  
Those eyes where bright and clear. They hide nothing. Open was the mind and it had already accepted what was about to come.

Alex could only stare in fear. His brain having its own wreak as he went through what he knew would happen.  
It had been written as if in a book for him, when their eyes had locked. Those clear blue eyes of the girl.  
No older then him, but so much more free. While he stumbled around in his little world, cursing and hating people for what had happened to him and to the once he loved. She had come to accept her faith and as her foot stepped out into nothing, she was at peace.  
A small smile had come across her face.

A shiver passed through Alex as he stared fixed at what was happening. His mind was screaming at him to turn around, to hide, but for some reason. Those blue eyes and that smile that was so peaceful and true, forced him to watch.

The event happened so quickly that when it was over, he was not sure if his mind had been playing tricks on him or not.

The girls foot stepped out into nothing, her weight transferring her forwards and on to the railway. But her precision had been exact and timing perfectly. She had no sooner hit the railway, when the lights of the oncoming train had already hit her. It was instantaneous and over before anyone knew it. Most people that day would never now anyone had died, some would bored that train and the train would continue like nothing had happened. Only the people left on the platform would now what had transpired as the train left and the blood and small peaces of flesh and ripped clothes where the only signs left.

Alex did not stay to watch that.

No he had done what he always did. He turned around and walked from it. But this time instead of denying the truth, he marveled in it. content and alright in someways. For even though he knew what had happened. The most important part he knew. Was that the girl, who ever she might have been. Had left this world, knowing what she was doing and she had not done it out of pity, fear, sadness or hatred. No she had done it because she was complete in spirit, she was ready and had moved on.

**I hope you enjoyed. This is what happens when I have too much time on my hands.**

** I know its weird that the train wouldn't stop when it hits someone, but i felt that it would sound better written that way so I wrote it like that.**

**-Tsubasa-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Simply Business:**

"Why." The voice was small and uncertain, quivering in fear.

The boy was small only eight years old with wide terrified green eyes and ruffled blondish brown hair. He was angelic looking with fair skin and a pure innocence all about him.

Alex's teeth clenched, he felt the sorrow building up in him, but he pushed it away, steeling himself and his eyes narrowed.

"It's nothing personal." He told the boy as much as he told it to himself. _Simply business_, a crud voice whispered in his head. Did that make it worse? The fact that he was going to kill this small boy simply because there would be money offered and a job done. All because of this boy's father who was a prominent business man. That had started doing business with the wrong kinds of people. So this boy was going to suffer because of that, he would be killed today, by Alex's hands; as a warning to his father to not mess with things that where none of his business.

Clicking the safety of the gun, Alex buried his feelings deep inside of him feeling the cold mask slide across his face. His brown eyes stared intently at the boys, taking in the small figure backed up against the wall pressed against it as if he could sink through and disappear. His feet sprawled in front of him, too terrified to try to movie, to try to fight. All the boy did was stare right back at Alex.

'I'm sorry.' Where at the tip of his tongue, but he didn't say them, for it would have been a lie. He wasn't sorry for the boy, only sad that he had to have been unlucky enough to end up at the end of Alex's gun.

It ended quickly, just like all the other once; a shot to the head.

_I don't kill children._ Yassen's voice whispered in his ears. Did this make him worse then Yassen? If not it made them the same.

The thought didn't terrify him, not like it would have years ago. No he didn't mind at all.

After all it was simply business.

**-Tsubasa-**


	4. Chapter 4

**So something I just wrote at work real fast. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Life is beautiful:**

You can't quit until you try

You can't live until you die

You can't learn to tell the truth

Until you learn to lie

You can't breathe until you choke

You gotta laugh when you're the joke

There's nothing like a funeral

To make you feel alive

It was cruel how the sky could shine so beautiful; how the sun could be so bright and the sky so blue? It was upsetting, because he knew that outside of the gates of the cemetery, there were people walking in the park, swimming, having picnic with their families and being happy. They would enjoy this weather and think themselves so lucky, that a day like this came in the dreary month that it was, when it should be cold and rainy outside.

Alex wished it was still cold and dreary, because there was nothing to be happy or celebrative about.

He looked at the tall masculine man a little further to his left, his eyes where steely and his mouth set in a tight line. Next to him stood a delicate figure, her frame was shaking and her hair was pilled on top of her head and her skin was shallow. But even so her likeness of her daughter was too clear. She was a stark remainder for Alex about just who was the one who was about to be buried today.

The casket was carried out and a song came on and then it was all quiet. The top was opened and there laid Jack. Her flaming hair spread out like a halo around her head and her expression peaceful, not at all like how she had looked when Alex had found her. Found the blood on the floor and broken dishes and glass littered everywhere. Jacks body had looked small, frail and far too empty. It had not looked peaceful, it had looked wrong.

Those days had passed so quickly and with such a blur that Alex had no time to think or even an idea of what was going on. It had happened to fast the funeral. It had come too quick and too quick it would pass. He knew MI6, they wouldn't care. They had given there condolences and sent him a get well gift and told him to take the week off. The audacity they had to tell him to take the week off, when all he wanted to do was go on a rampage. He wanted to destroy and he wanted to fight and he wanted to cry. His emotions where in such turmoil and they refused to tell him who it was that had attacked. Alex did not think they cared that Jack had died, for them she was the one thing that stood in their way of making Alex the ruthless spy/assassin that they seemed to want him to be. Alex had thought of this the days leading up to the funereal, he wondered if that is what he would become now. But the empty feeling in his chest and head made him not care. He was tired of fighting and tired of wanting, wanting peace and wanting love and wanting friends. He was tired of watching the ones he cared for taken from him in such cruel ways. What had they ever done, but smile at him and tell him he could still be loved, even after all the things he had done.

Looking down at her Alex felt wrong, it should be the other way around; Alex should be the one in the casket.

Just open your eyes just open your eyes

And see that life is beautiful

Will you swear on your life

That no one will cry at my funeral?

Her skin looked too smooth and clean and perfect. It did not make her look nice, if anything she looked more dead now than she had when he had found her, bloodied and destroyed on the kitchen floor.

Alex was not certain what had possessed him to step forward, to walk away from his place in the shadows and reach his hand out. He stopped though, letting his hand hover over her before hesitantly as if touching something delicate Alex laid his finger tips upon her cheek, sliding them over her eyes and down her other cheek. Watching in fascination as a drop of water landed near his fingers.

I know some things that you don't

I've done things that you won't

There's nothing like a trail of blood

To find your way back home

I was waiting for my hearse

What came next was so much worse

It took a funeral to make me feel alive

His throat constricted and for a horrible second he thought he was going to break down and cry. But he retracted his fingers and let his eyes linger over the familiar face of this stranger beneath him; before he turned around and pushed passed the people circling too close around the coffin.

Just open your eyes just open your eyes

And see that life is beautiful

Will you swear on your life

That no one will cry at my funeral?

A heavy hand fell on to his shoulder and he had to stop himself from turning around and attacking. His instincts where screaming at him to throw the hand of and to rebel. Alex did none of that and turned slowly around; meeting dark hazel eyes that were sad and old. Jacks dad.

"You must be Alex, Jack talked about you a lot. Thank you for taking such good care of our daughter. I know she was happy living with you."

_No! _Alex's mind screamed, _stop, I don't deserve a thanks, don't deserve those kind eyes and gentle expression. I don't want forgiveness or understanding._

"I just want you to know, that her death is not your fault, you could not have done anything. I am happy at least one of you survived and I am sure Jack would also be."

_She was too kind to die. _

The man continued talking some more but Alex was not listening. The words hurt him too much, because if he had been stronger, than none of this would have happened; if only he had not been so weak.

He parted from the man with a bow of his head and he was unable to make eye contact with Jacks mom. He had caused their daughters death, how could he possibly stare them in the eyes as if he could expect them to give him that kind of forgiveness

Alive, just open your eyes just open your eyes

And see that life is beautiful

Will you swear on your life

That no one will cry at my funeral?

Just open your eyes just open your eyes

And see that life is beautiful

The cemetery seemed so big as he walked away from the grave and the darkly dressed people in funeral clothes. His steps seemed heavy and the air thick. Ignoring the driver that was supposed to pick him up, Alex walked on the side walk. His eyes fixed upon the concrete ground beneath him that felt so unstable. He was certain that if he stopped looking, that it would go away and he would fall. And there would be no one around to catch him and the thought scared Alex. Because he was not sure what would happen then.

Jacks calm distorted, perfect face kept flashing in his mind and everything else seemed to disappear around him as he thought back to her and who she was and what she had now become and his eyes grew dim and misty and his face felt hot and his hands trembled. He was afraid and sad and wishing he could go back to feeling empty, cause the emotions welling up in him were too much and too heavy. And the side walk was too empty and he was too young to be so alone. So when the hot liquidly tears spilled over his cheeks and down his neck, he let them fall watching with unseeing eyes as they dripped unto the hot concrete ground that sucked them up to leave no evidence behind

Will you swear on your life

That no one will cry at my funeral?

* * *

**-Tsubasa-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rooftops:**

When are time is up

When are lives are done

will we say we've had our fun?

Will we make a mark this time?

Will we always say we tried?

The ground was ruff to his knees and a consistent beeping was in his ears from the explosion. The smoke was too heavy for him to see anything through it, yet his eyes kept staring straight ahead. He felt sticky with blood and his arms hung heavily from him.

The time felt too short and too long as he watched in trepidation as the smoke and dust cleared. The ringing fading slowly with it as well. His eyes fell on the boot a few feet from him that was connected to a leg and nothing else, before he could make out ruins of the house and other buildings around him.

Bodies, everywhere lay littered on the ground. Soldiers, rebels, and civilians. It was gruesome and sad, but Alex felt none of it. He felt oddly empty and unreal, as if the things in front of him were a TV program and he was simply over reacting.

Maybe he was in shock?

He considered it, but as his eyes searched out a familiar form a ways away from him. His heart seemed to find its beat again and started thudding hard in his chest. _Wolf._

The words would not leave his dry throat.

His fingers twitched painfully and he looked down at himself in horror. Three of his fingers on his right hand was missing and his left arm was broken in the middle, with the bone sticking out in an obscene way. He choked on his breath and his eyes heated and stung painfully.

_It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real..._

A sob of shock escaped him and he tried to flinch away from his own body, causing his arms to jerk uselessly against his body.

Standing on the rooftops

Everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops

Everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops

Everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops

Everybody scream your heart out

It was grotesque staring down at once own mutilated hands, wondering when the pain would set in. Wondering if someone realized that that you were still alive out here. Everything seemed to have turned upside down and become unreal.

Was the mission a success?

The thought crossed his mind briefly before, he felt his body sag on him and his mind oddly clear seemed to understand what was happening. In the distance he saw a familiar face, the eyes seemed to stare straight at him and he wished they'd turn away or close. His unit was dead and it was almost with a sigh of relief that he knew he would be following them shortly.

The crunch of boots to the ground seemed to echo in the now quiet, destroyed area. Alex was too tired to turn to look at them. It wouldn't matter who it was.

"Seems like your end has finally come." Alex wasn't certain he knew who it was, the voice sounded familiar, but Alex was getting tired and his eyes was slowly closing and his body was soon gonna fall over. "Are you happy?" It was an odd question, but for once it made Alex smile.

_No more missions. No more..._

It was weird how clear his head had been before and how foggy and heavy it felt now. So heavy and tired. He hadn't even hit the ground before he was dead.

_Everyone..._

All the love I've met

I have no regrets

If it all ends now, I'm set

Will we make a mark this time?

Will we always say we tried?

**Tsubasa- Lyrics by Lost prophets**


End file.
